The 'p' problem
by Schnubbel166
Summary: What if Ontari and Murphy begin to develop feelings for each other? And what if a problem shows up? A problem that begins with 'p'. (Murphy/Ontari)
1. Prologue

**_Hello everybody :)_**

 ** _This is the first time I upload something here. I excuse me first for the maybe not always right grammar, but I normally don't speak english._** ** _So I hope you enjoy the proluge of my Story. Please don't be that strictly ;)_** ** _The storyline is not the same, as in the series. I decided to make the storyline a little longer, so the weeks Murphy spend with Ontari, are in my story months. Also ALIE is not a big problem, like in the series._**

 **** ** _So enough now, enjoy the story :)_**

 _Prologue_

When Ontari woke up, she saw in the quiet, sleepy face of Murphy. In some moments, she asked herself, why she do that. It couldn't be normal to like that.

Murphy mumbled something in sleep, but she couldn't understood it. She began to smile. She doesn't knew why, but he looked so small and quiet when he slept. A fact, she really liked.

When does she began to develop feelings for him? Ontari lay there and doesn't knew what to do.

Suddenly, she felt really sick, so she jumped up and ran to the bath, just to vomits over the toilet.

Aroused from the sounds of the bath, Murphy although walked to the bath and stayed in front of it. "Is everything alright in there?" He asked. No answer. After a few moments later, she answered it.

"Why not, everything's great." She called back. With a sigh, he leaned on the wall, next to the door to the bath.

Into the room there were no sounds, just silence.

What's wrong?, Murphy asked himself, but couldn't found the answer, just a silly thought by the way. Something, that _couldn't_ be right.

He waited a few minutes more, than Ontari left the bath. "Why do you stand there like you're sessile?"

"I'm just… uhm, nothing. You're fine, right?" With an angry look at him, Ontari answered.

"Like I said, everything is great. Don't you dare, to ask more stupid questions like that."

With this words, she went to the bed again and lay down on it.

The same rhythm for days, for weeks, for month. Ontari woke up, felt sick and vomits. Murphy aroused from the sounds and stood in front of the door. With everyday, his suspicion strengthened.

That morning it was the same, but that morning, he still lay, even as she sat next to him.

She pulled the chain he was on and took it off. With widened eyes, he looked at her. "What is that? You free me, after month?" He asked surprised.

She lifted an eyebrow. "I don't think, that you want to run away, right now." Ontari simply answered.

"You trust me?"

With a mocking laugh she shook her head. "No, but I trust in your thought. What's wrong with me?" She asked. "You ask _me,_ your ' _flamekeeper'_ , a _medical_ question? I'm not a healer." Murphy answered sarcastically.

Angrily, she jumped up, pinned him down on the bed and held a knife to his throat. He wondered where the knife came from, but _that_ was his last worry.

"I want to know your _thought_ about that, not your knowledge." She hissed and pushed the knife nearly to his artery. "Okay, okay. Calm down, okay? I think… uhm." Nervous he looked in her brown eyes.

"What? _What_ do you think?" She asked impatient. He took a deep breath, before he answered her question. "I think that… you're pregnant."

Unbelieving her eyes widened. "That… no… impossible." She murmured. "You are lying."

With this words she get off him. Murphy thought, that she looked like a little girl in that moment. A little, lonely girl. Broken and alone, isolated from everything. She looked like one of the lonely orphans on the ARK.

But that moment was short. "And what can I do about that?"

"Nothin'. What do you want to do about that?" He answered. In his mind there were pictures of him, laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Dead, 'cause he told Ontari that news.

"Nothing?" She asked in dangerous silence. He nodded slowly.

"Maybe we can close peace with Skïkru?" He tried it. "And how should that help? They are the _enemy_." She growled angrily.

"Not everyone of them. Clarke's mother is a doctor. She can look, if I'm right."

"And when you're not right? Then was everything for nothing."

A short moment he thought about that. Then he answered. "When I'm not right, then you can lock me in."

Ontari awry her head. "How could they help me?"

Inwardly he sighed relieved. "They have something called _ultrasound machine,_ so they can look inside if there's anything." Or _anyone_ , he completed in his mind.

She sat there, pensive she stared in nothing. "And you think it's a good idea?" – "Yes." Murphy looked at her, waiting for some words that free him from his fear _of_ the words.

"Well, but when anything goes wrong it's your fault. Then you're guilty." She redeemed him. "Okay. When should I organize a meeting with everyone?" He asked.

"As fast as it's possible. I don't want to waste more time." Ontari nodded and even if she don't wanted to show, he could' saw the fear in her words. She was scared from the answer from Clarke's mom but she wasn't the only one, he was scared too.

But if sh. really was pregnant, was it his child or the one from another grounder? He doesn't know?

What would Emori say? Would he ever meet her again?

"What's wrong?" Ontari asked. He totally forgot her in his thoughts. "How will I organize a meeting with Skïkru, if they don't even want to see anyone of us." He said fast, before she could recognize that it was a lie.

"You're the flamekeeper, you have to know it." She said, got up and went to the bathtub.

 _Flamekeeper_ yeah, he thought sarcastically and followed her.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody :)**_

 _ **That's the first chapter of my little story. I know, it's not that long, but I try to make the next chapter a bit longer.**_

 _ **I'm open for every little comment ;)**_

 _ **So now, enjoy the chapter :)**_

 _Chapter 1_

Ontari lay on her bed, her head in the pillows and wrapped up in her blanket. Next to her slept Murphy. She tried it too, but she couldn't. The past twelve hours cursed inside her head and a weird feeling raided her.

Could it be possible that she become a mother? Herself've had never anyone, as long as she could remember.

Not even Nia was a person she trusted, she hated her. And she should become a confidant, if she didn't even knew by herself how to trust anyone.

With a sigh she closed her eyes again. There was no time for thoughts like this but how can With you tell your mind, that you couldn't think about emotional stuff when you're an emotional wreck?

Exactly, not at all.

Grumbling Ontari hit the blanket aside and left the bed. First, she didn't give a shit on her flamekeeper but now, she didn't try to woke him up.

When does he began to sleep next to her? She didn't know.

Quiet, she turned to the window and opened it, to went outside. The sky was dark blue and clear, so she could saw the stars. The air was as clear as the sky and she felt, how she calmed down, from everything.

A soft breeze blew her hair in her face and left tingle on her skin.

Hesitant, she looked down on her. She got stocked on her belly. It couldn't be possible that there, where her eyes lay, grew something someone, nameless and helpless. A part from herself and the young men behind her.

After a few moments, she felt something, she hoped to never feel it again. Fear, cold and dark Her look flew to a point anywhere in the sky.

Sometimes she forgot, that he ived there. Next to the stars, as one of the Skypeople. Her Skyboy.

Wait _what_? No, she couldn't thought something like this. He was everything, but not _her_ _Skyboy_.

Desperate, she hidden the face in her hands. What was wrong with her?

 _Hodnes laik kwelnes_ (Love is weakness), something, she learned since she was a little girl. No love, no pain, no feelings, the highest rule. But what, if all these was wrong?

No, she thought and with this thought, she went back to the bed and lay on it.

In the next five minutes, she fe n a deep troubled sleep. But before she fell asleep, a lonely tear fell down on her cheek, but she didn't felt it.

»»««

Murphy felt how she fell in sleep next to him. He felt, that she was scared and troub even if he wasn't the empathic type of guy.

He still couldn't realise the whole situation.

His parents never really acted like his actual parent, even if his dad loved him. Murphy had never the feeling, that he, by himself would ever be a good dad. Even less Ontari as mother. What would happen next? Would Skïkru wants to met the Grounder, or would the haunt them away?

Kane would try to impart, Abby would be the silence in person, like ever and... there were no more he knew. Clarke were on the way to Arcadia but that didn't ment, that she ever arrived there.

The silence in the room was opressive but he couldn't change that now.

He tried again to fall asleep but there was no real chance, that he would sleep until the sun beguns to shine.

What happened to him on this earth? He couldn't remember a time, where he was lucky on earth Except the time with Emori. This time was his luckiest time in his live.

But then, she went to search for hr brother. Until this moment, he disn't know where the hell she was. Maybe in the forests?

He wanted to know the time of day but there was no clock to look at.

Sighing, he closed his eyes again and fell asleep after a few troubled moment, where he didn't know in what position he wanted to sleep.

»»««

"No." Ontari said harsh and looked at him angrily. "C'mon. I have to go to them if I want a meeting." He answered. "If I let you go, I don't think you'll ever come back. And..."

She stopped herself. "Accept it. No." With this words, she walked out of the room and pull him with her.

"You know, you need me. You can send guards with me as well, so, where's the problem.

Like a fury she turned to him. "And what do you think, you have to say?"

"The truth. Blood not must have blood." He said.

" _What?_ Blood not must have blood? I'm not Lexa, I'll never be. _Blood must have blood._ " She hissed. "They killed threehundred of my people. _Threehundred._ "

"I know that. But you _need_ them… We need them."

The angry look in her eyes faded, like a rainbow on a sunny day or something like that. Her look got a little softer and she leaned forwards to kiss him. Short but really intense.

After she did that, her look assumed the same hardness like ever.

"Maybe." She said.

His eyes got bigger and he looked at her in shock. That was sonething, he never expect, not now.

The look in his eyes, made her smirk. As fast as ahe could, she turned her face to the side, so he couldn't see it.

"Come. We have to go through Polis. I need to check the mood."

With that words, she pulled him after her and they went to the lift, so they could went down.

»»««

"So I decided to continue the work of the Commander, before me. Blood not must have blood."

The volk in front of Ontari looked up at her confused. What was that?

"I only wanted you to know that. No, you all can go back to work." She said. A men stepped forwad. "Heda, where's that change of your opinion from. I think the volk deserves an explantation." He yelled and everyone turned to him.

Ontari's look got angry. "You think you deserve an explantation? Then come here." She said quietly. The mans face got pale and in his eyes Ontari saw fear.

"You said you want an explantation, then come here." She said again.

Then the men shook his head. "No, it's all well. Uhm… you're heda and I don't have to ask something like that. I am sorry." He said submissive.

A little smirk crept on her face. "Alright, then. Go back to your work." She said again and sat down on her _throne._

In that moment, Murphy couldn't understood why they called Clarke princess first. Ontari was the epitome of a distorded _princess._

"That's it. Now you only have to organize a meeting with Skïkru." She said quietly. He nodded. "Yes. I _only_ have to organize a meeting." He mumbled.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone :)**_

 _ **I'm back, with a new chapter. I know, it's a little bit shorter than the first two, but I hope though you like it :)**_

 _ **So now, enjoy the chapter :)**_

 **»»««**

"Clarke, you're back." Bellamy said calm, as he saw Clarke entering the camp again. "Yes, and you won't believe, who I met." She answered. He raised his eyebrow. "Should I know what you mean."

"Murphy with a group of guards. And he asked for a meeting." She said without noticing Bellamy's comment.

He looked confused. "Why should they want a meeting. Ontari wants to kill us all."

Clarke had a comment to that in her mind but she didn't spoke that out loud. She knew that it was his fault too that threehundred of the grounders died but he was hurt enough. She didn't want to hurt him more than he was anyway.

"Okay, and what did you say?" He asked as they walked side by side deeper in the camp.

"I said I have to talk about that with our leader." She answered. Bellamy looked at her disbelieving. "We don't even have any leader. Our last leader sits in the prison of polis. Or he is dead, I don't know." Bellamy said.

Clarke sighed. "I know. But what should I have said?" She defended herself. Bellamy looked at her pensive.

"We need a new chancellor." He said then.

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "All our last chancellors started anything stupid, that almost destroyed us. Who should be the next chancellor in your opinion?"

Bellamy looked around them. "One of the 100 or a guard. Or your mother return to her place as the leader of _Arcadia_." He suggested.

Clarke looked up to the sky. "I really don't know. Since Pike was chancellor, everything looks wrong. I don't even know in what way." She said. Bellamy nodded. "I know what you mean. It's like, there's no peace over the camp. Everybody seems scared of a new catastrophe. What's going to happen when they find out about Murphy or Onatri's wish."

They walked to the chancellor office. It was empty.

"Wow, that's kind of creepy." Bellamy tried to joke. Clarke looked to him and smirked. "It never had to look like that, if my mother never had suggested to vote a new chancellor." She said bitter.

Bellamy was quiet. He did't know how to answer that.

»»««

"Did you talked to them?" Ontari asked, as Murphy walked into her room. _Their room?,_ he asked himself. "I talked to Clarke." He answered.

Ontari rolled her eyes. "And? What did she say?" She asked impatient. "She said, that she had to talk to their leader." He answered simply.

She frowned. "They have no leader. Their leader is in my prison. She was lying."

"Maybe they vote someone new. I don't know, but that looks logical for me." He said with a raised eyebrow. Ontari went to the bench, in front of the bed. "She had the flame with her?"

"I didn't ask her that. But I don't think so. It would be to dangerous to take something so valuable with her. And she isn't stupid." Murphy said. But he wasn't quiet sure about that.

He saw the way Clarke put the little chip in her hand and looked at it, as if she hold the old commander she loved in her hands.

"Well than. Now we only have to wait for the answer." She mumbled. "Come here." She add to her previous words.

Slowly he walked to her. "Sit." She ordered. He sat next to her. She stood up and sat on his lap. Ontari lean forward and kissed him, not as always, wild and impetuously, rather slowly and deeply.

"Luckily Titus is not my flamekeeper. I wouldn't have kissed him. But you." She whispered and Murphy felt, what a scary effect the words had on him.

He tried to didn't think about that. And then, he thought about Emori. Her brown, warm eyes that looked at him, as if he was the only thing in the world, that could make her happy and smile. The only one who understood her.

"Hey, you don't even look at me." Ontari grumbled.

Murphy looked her in the eye. "Of course I do." He contradicted. "No, that's a lie. Did you thought about that mysterious lover of yours? If you thought about her, let me tell you something. If I ever see any sign of her, I'm gonna kill her." Her eyes gleamed. "You're mine and no therefore bitch can change that. " She murmured, then she got up from his lap and left the room.

He looked her after, half shocked, half amused.

Murphey never knew, that he had such an effect on her, but that shown it. His only worry waas Emori and Onatri's unmistakabale warning.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello everybody :)**_

 _ **Here's the third chapter of tge story. In this chapter, I decided to light their storys a little. I hope you like it.**_

 _ **And now, enjoy the chapter :)**_

 **»»««**

The day was long. Ontari was tired, even if she didn't do something really tiring at all. She sat on the wooden floor in front of her bed and looked out of the window.

Outside, it was rainy and the sun was hidden under a thick blanket of clouds.

She looked at the balcony. There he stood. The Skyboy. His look was somewhere over the forest, without an, her known, aim. But she could already feel the thoughts about his lover. She frowned.

 _You're not everything in his life, you know,_ it mocked in her mind.

The collar and the chain on his neck strum as he turned back to the room, Ontari sat in. She looked away. She wouldn't look at him, so that he could recognize the jealous look on her face.

"I thought about something." He said, as he entered the room again. Cold air stream into the room. "And?" She asked. "Close the damnit door."

Murphy closed the door.

"What will you say, if you're really pregnant?" The question seemed innocent, but she knew, there was any deeper meaning behind it. "I don't think that this is any of your business." She grumbled evasive.

"Of course, it is. If it's mine… I mean..." He stumbled over his own words. She frowned. "It should know who it's dad is." He ended the stuttered words.

In the first moment, she was confused. He _cared_ about the perhaps exist child? Then she grinned mocking.

"You care about _it_ , really?" The question was mocking. His face turned mocking either. "If it's mine. If it's not, you have to deal with it." But as he spoke the words out, he regreted them.

Her eyes turned cold and sharp as ice. Slowly she stood up and walked towards him. Ontari's moves were smooth and elegant, catlike. "Remember, you're mine. If there's really anything living inside of me, it's your problem too. I'll make it yours."

Now, she stood in front of him, and even if he was taller then her, she looked so much taller than him in the moment.

Murphy always praised himself for the gift to play with words and sarcasm, but always, when she looked at him this way, he forgot that gift and felt again like a boy. Shrinking under the angry look of an adult.

And then again, he saw the gleam of insecurity in her eyes, just a moment, but then it was gone.

"Did you hear me, _worm_?" She whispered and he nodded. A little smile flickered over her face. "Good."

She crouched again in front of the bed and moved her legs to the body. "I like the rain." Her voice was silent as she said that out of nothing. And involuntarily he thought that this might be mood swings.

"Why? It's cold and wet." His tone was a little strained. She looked up at him. She didn't liked the fact, that he was standing over her. That reminded her of Nia. It reminded her of the hard and bloody training, as a little girl. But she knew that she had to be strong, because one day, she would be a great leader, heda of the thirteen clans.

For that aim she worked hard and now she sat there and felt like a girl again.

"Sit or go away." Her voice was little to high, how she recognized a moment later. A sick feeling hit her. She jumped up quick and ran over to the toilette.

Murphy followed her. When she was done she looked up. She looked miserable. Slowly she went to a bucket full of water and washed her face.

Then she seated herself again in front of the bed. He looked her behind the whole time. Her face was pale. He decided to sat next to her. The words just lay on his tounge, but her bitter look leave him quiet.

"Say nothing. I know, I really need some support, right?" She snapped. He couldn't ignore the bitterness in her words.

A long silence took its seat. Their just looked out and felt the warmth of each other.

"Who is this Roan for you?" He asked out of nowhere, but that was a question he asked himself since he was here. Confused she looked beside her.

"He is the... boy, I grew up with." She decided to make the answer quiet political. He raised an eyebrow. "Just that?" To his amazement, she began to smirk. "Why are you interested in that?"

"I just make conversation." Now, she was the one who lifted an eyebrow. "For me it more sounds like a _Maybe we could learn to know each other, and then we'll be friend forever and a day_ talk. And you should know, I don't really enjoy that."

A little laugh left his mouth and her eyes flickered. "What?"

„Nothing." He smirked. She leave it like that. Again, the silence. They could hear the raindrops, falling on the bumpy asphalt under the tower and the windows.

"When we were little, Roan tried sometimes to be something like a big brother to me. I was pleased for that, because I had no one, but when Nia found out, she seperate us from each other. We had to train on our own, without any distractions. When we were older we were allowed to speak to each other again, before that, we were only allowed to see each other in a distance. But we both changed over the time, we learned that trust and love were for the weaks."

Her monolog came suprising and he listened carefully.

Her eyes didn't met his. They were somewhere outside, searched a point to focus on.

"Now we're something like business partner." Her face seemed cold and resigned. The stonewalls around her were strong, he knew.

But in that moment he thought about a little Ontari without any scars in the face. Full of hope, happiness and trust. Damaged by the coldhearded Icequeen, what an irony, and grown up to a broken young soul. Still a teenager, like him, how he recognized now.

Still a defiant girl, with the pathetic wish of respect from a folk, that didn't even liked her. With blood soaked hands, because she killed innocent nightbloods, while there were asleep.

She still wasn't an adult. But they had to feel old with their age in that world, they're live in.

"What do you think about?" She asked, still watching out into nowhere.

He sighed. "Everything and nothing." He couldn't tell her that he thought about her.

She smiled a little. Was he really _just hers_? He made her smile. Sincere, not cold or mocking.

And he knew her story, something she shared just with him. Now there was a Vulnerability.

"Okay, now you." She ordered. Her frowned. "I don't know. Your story will be more dramatically and touching, than mine." He tried to get away.

"No no no no no. I told you a bunch of my _sad_ story. Now it's your turn. The first Skaïkru members that came on earth were convicts, right? And I heard you were one of them."

His eyes flickered to his side, where she sat and stared at him.

"Yeah. I _was_ one of this hundred convicts. I don't think I'm one of the hundred or _my folk_ any longer."He said. "And my sad story… uhm. I grew up in a poor part of the ARK, the space station we lived first. I got pretty sick someday and my father stole medicine, to safe my live. He got killed, because of that." He paused. "My mother began to drink and blamed me for the death of my dad. And then, a day when I came home, my mother lay in a pool of her own vomited and before she died, her last words to me were, _You killed your father_." He took a heavy breath.

"I'm here, because I was setting the quarters of my fathers arresting officer in flames."

She trook a deep breath. "Hm, a draw I think." She smirked a little.

"We have something in common you know, worm." Now, here eyes gleemed a little cheeky. "We both have an, maybe not so healthy, urge to revenge."

He looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. She replied the gesture. They both felt something, they never felt in each others presence before, a faint connection. Understanding. Sympathy.

And both of them were scared of that unfamiliar feeling.

She dissolved their eyecontact and looked again outside into the rain. The darkness came slowly and dived them step to step in twilight.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello everybody :)**_

 _ **I'm really really sorry, that I didn't upload something in very long time, but I had no inspiration to continue writing. I hope you can forgive me. But, here I am again with a new chapter :)**_

 _ **You should know, I am not a master of the Trigedaslang, so I did my best.**_

 _ **But now, enjoy the chapter :)**_

 **»»««**

Clarke looked to her side. Bellamy nodded. He was the only string, that was left for her, to hold on. No one wanted to come with her to polis. She could understand it, polis wasn't any longer the city, she knew from Lexa's time as commander.

"Ready?", Bellamy asked. Clarke took a deep breath. "Yes."

Bellamy turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can do that, okay?" A short moment, Clarke only looked into his eyes and tried to took the energy she needed from it.

"Let's do this.", She answered.

Side by side, they walked into the city. Grounders on both sides of the street looked at them. Skïkru never really was welcome. With determined steps, they got nearer and nearer to the tower.

In front of the building, a group of guards blocked their way.

"Chon yu bilaik? ( _Who are you?)"_ The guards didn't seemed really cooperative. "Klark en Belomi kom Skïkru.", Clarke answered. The guard raised an eyebrow. "Wanheda, I heard a lot of you. Why are you here?" His voice was mocking.

"We want to speak with Ontari.", Bellamy said.

The guards looked at each other. "Why?", One of them asked. "She had send us a message and we want to answer it.", Bellamy said. His voice was calm and political. And even if his voice was calm and controlled, he seemed authoritative.

One of the guards raised an eyebrow. "I'm goin to check that.", He said and rushed down the corridor.

Clarke and Ballamy waited patiently for the guard to come back. But as someone came back, it wasn't the guard, but another well known face. "Look who's back.", Murphy said.

Wether Bellamy neither Clarke could remember a time, when Murphy's face wasn't totally bruised and scratched. But now, it was free of any harm."Hey.", Bellamy said. His tone was distant, but not ignorant. In Murphy's face, there was the loose flutter of hope. Clarke tried to focus on it, but before she could, it was gone.

"You're here to answer Ontari's question?", He asked. Bellamy and Clarke both nodded. "Great. Follow me." Murphy sounded a little forced and hie happiness was a mask, how Clarke recognized on the first look.

The left guard made the measures to follow Murphy to, but as Murphy saw that he stopped.

"The commanders wish is, that _I_ guide them and only me, no one else.", Murphy said. "I don't know, I don't think that this is good idea." The guard sounded worried.

Murphy shrugged. "Okay, if you want to die a painful death, I'm not going to stop you. But after that, don't say that I didn't warned you."

The guards face turned pale. "I think it is alright to trust you. _Flamekeeper._ ", The guard said mocking, even if the expression on his face didn't fit with his words.

Murphy's lips curled a little upwards. He turned again to the elevator and the three of them entered the cabin.

As the doors were closed, Clarke turned her face against Murphy. "Flamekeeper?", She asked suspiciously. "Yeah. After you left, I became Onatri's flamekeeper.", Murphy answered simply. "Long story."

Clarke nodded. Since Titus was dead, Ontari needed a new flamekeeper. She suspected Murphy only became flamekeeper because of his persuasiveness.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Murphy guided them to the throne room.

In there, Ontari sat on the wooden throne. The expression on her face was totally bored. When she saw Murphy, she looked happier, how Clarke recognize. It was strange. She looked at Bellamy, but he didn't seemed to recognize anything strange.

"Well there you are. Wanheda and the Blake boy, killed hundreds of my people.", She said with a little smile on her face. "Ontari.", Clarke said and even if she didn't liked it, she bowed her head a little.

The smirk on Ontari's face grew. "I heard you two are here to answer my message."

"Yes. Murphy said, you would want a meeting with our leader. And we made a decision.", Clarke answered. Before they went to polis, they decided, that she was the one who had to spoke. Ontari raised an eyebrow. "And what is that decision?", She asked, a little impatient.

"You can meet our leader." – "And who is that?" Clarke began to smile a little. Bellamy glanced over to her. "Me.", He said.

They heard a chuckle. Everyones eyes flew over to Murphy. He held a hand forwards his face. "I'm sorry.", He chuckled. "But, that reminds me of the good old times."

There was silence. Ontari frowned. "Daun ste pleni. _(That's enough.)_ ", She growled. Murphy shrugged, but he didn't seemed to made any further plans to say more.

Ontari focused again on Bellamy. „You are the new leader of Skïkru?", Ontari asked. Bellamy nodded. "Yes, I am.", He said. Ontari looked over to Murphy. There was insecurity for a moment.

Then she looked back to the two Skïkru members.

"Well. I have have a deal for you and your folk. It would guarantee the peace between our people, since you and your old leader destroyed any peace we had.", Ontari began. She seemed self sure, but inside, she was so helpless. She hated it.

"And what would that deal look like?", asked Bellamy. His voice was calm and he still looked controlled. Another fact that brought Ontari out of her natural character.

She cleared her thoat. „There is something…" She breathed in. Her heart felt like it would burst in her chest. "I might have a problem and I need you to find out, if it's the truth. I will impose a punishment, to everyone, who tries to attack the Skïkru."

Bellamy frowned. "How can I trust you in that point?", He asked.

Ontari stood up. "I know, that I did some things in the past, that doesn't make me look like a person you can trust, but I will give you my word." The determination in her face and words, were real. Clarke couldn't deny it.

For a long moment, there was only the sound of heart beatings in there own ears. Silence was overwhelming.

"But before you cause me any trouble, what _might_ be the problem?", asked Bellamy skeptically.

Ontari looked again over to Murphy. He nodded. She glanced back at Bellamy.

"I may be pregnant."


End file.
